


The things I do for you

by xchristyx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I don’t know what l am doing, Implied Sexual Content, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Significant Other, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Swearing because it's a daily habit for iwa chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xchristyx/pseuds/xchristyx
Summary: A fluffy one-shot in which Oikawa and Iwaizumi spent their last day together before Oikawa heads back to Argentina.Don't forget the little pinch of angst.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The things I do for you

Oikawa yawned softly as he slowly opened his eyes to the sunlight dancing through the slit of the curtains. Groaning, he rolled over and buried his face in his pillow.  
He closed his eyes and prepared to drift back to sleep when the smell of waffles flowed up the stairs. Oikawa’s eyes opened immediately and he jumped up from the bed and went down the stairs, taking them two by two.  
‘Iwa-chan! You made waffles!’ Oikawa squealed as he hugged Iwaizumi by the waist gently, who was wearing an apron with little hearts on it that Makki got him as a birthday gag gift last year.  
‘Yes, stupid.’ Iwaizumi turned around and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.  
Oikawa blushed slightly and squeezed Iwaizumi’s waist. ‘Do you need help, Iwa-chan?’ He asked hopefully, giving Iwaizumi his perfected puppy eyes.  
Unfortunately, Iwaizumi was immune to his puppy eyes after so many years and gave him a glare, as if to say he still remembers that time when Oikawa tried surprising him with breakfast in bed and instead surprised him with their kitchen burned down.  
Oikawa gulped and unwounded his arms from Iwaizumi’s waist, speed-walking to the stools at the other side of the kitchen island.  
‘Dumbass with no talent, we both know that l am the cook in this household.’  
Oikawa pouts until the waffles are ready and pours the sweet syrup.  
‘CRAPPYKAWA, YOU’RE DROWNING YOUR WAFFLES!’ 

They were silent as they watched television, cuddled together under a big blanket, until-  
Oikawa screamed and clinged to Iwaizumi’s bicep.  
‘Iwa-chan! Why did you choose this gory movie? It’s horrible!’ Oikawa hid his face in Iwaizumi’s shirt while on screen, zombies chased after the male protagonist.  
Iwaizumi would rather die than admit it, but he had maybe chosen this movie so he could have Oikawa clinging on him during that damned movie.  
‘Iwa-chan is so mean!’ Oikawa continued his pitiful whining. ‘I won’t be able to sleep tonight-‘  
Oikawa fell silent and Iwaizimi stiffened.  
Tonight, the last night they have to spend together until Oikawa leaves again for Argentina, for his volleyball matches. Iwaizumi is proud of Oikawa, he really fucking is. Nevertheless, he would be damned if he said he didn’t miss Oikawa during those nights when the bed feels so empty.  
‘Iwa-chan,’ Oikawa snuggled closer to him and put his cold feet on top of Iwaizumi’s thighs.  
Iwaizumi turned his gaze from the movie to Oikawa, slightly started by his cold feet under the warm blanket. ‘You love me, right?’ Oikawa’s brown eyes, those eyes that haunt his dreams and shone so brightly at him were now filled with unshed tears all of a sudden.  
Shit.  
Iwaizumi’s eyes welled up as well. ‘Stop, dumbass. You know l love you so much that if you had asked, l would have taken the stars from the sky for you. Dumbass.’ He repeated, wiping Oikawa’s tears with his thumbs gently.  
Oikawa sniffed. ‘Ok.’ A timid response.  
Iwaizumi huffed and turned his glance back to the movie, not before pressing a soft kiss to Oikawa’s lips, leaving Oikawa smiling genuinely.  
After a while, Oikawa whispered playfully. ‘If only people know Iwa-chan was soft for me.’ He chuckles.  
Iwaizumi felt colour creeping up his neck. He tried to ignore it.  
‘DUMBASS STOP ASSUMING THINGS THAT AREN’T TRUE!’ 

Iwaizumi hummed as he made the food for his surprise dinner for Oikawa. ‘Dumbass who thinks l don’t love him. Look at the fucking things l do for him!’  
He sighed at all the ingredients covering the kitchen counter and turned his head to the left slightly to stare at the small bag dropped on a stool.  
‘And those fucking candles too.’ He sighed. ‘The things l do for you.’

‘I am home!’ Oikawa’s voice trilled through the darkened hallway after his quick trip to the grocery store.  
Oikawa took off his shoes as he dropped his grocery bag on the floor.  
‘Iwa-chan?’ He whispered after no one answered him after a while, his greeting echoing in the lone corridor.  
‘Shittykawa, come in the living room.’ Iwaizumi’s voice sounded slightly nervous but still annoyed.  
Oikawa made a face and dropped his grocery bag on the floor before navigating his way through the darkness. ‘Iwa-chan! I can’t see in the dark!’  
Oikawa clawed around blindly and stupidly for a few seconds before Iwaizumi caught him around his wrist.  
‘It’s your own house dumbass.’ Iwaizumi growled in Oikawa’s ear, dragging Oikawa to the kitchen island lit by cheap candles and ladened with mouth watering food, it wasn’t much but-  
‘Oh my god Iwa-chan,’ Iwaizumi turned around to see Oikawa trying not to cry. ‘I-l love you so much.’  
Iwaizumi felt that love he returns bubbling up in his chest at Oikawa being so damn cute. He huffs and pulls out a stool from the kitchen island. ‘Sit down, Oikawa.’  
Oikawa laughed quietly and sat down on the stool. ‘Oikawa? No rude nicknames, Iwa-chan?’  
Iwaizumi scoffed and sat down on the opposite stool. ‘Stop calling me that stupid nickname if you don’t want me to start calling you Crappykawa again.’  
Oikawa beamed.  
‘Okay.’ He said, and after pausing for a second, ‘Hajime.’  
Iwaizumi fought a smile and busied himself with the food wrappings.  
‘Eat the food Oikawa, or they will get cold.’  
‘Did you make them for me, Hajime?’  
‘No.’  
‘Mean, Hajime!’  
‘EAT THE FOOD OIKAWA!’

Oikawa found himself intertwined with Iwaizumi under the covers. They had a couple glasses of wine, and played twister, which was Oikawa’s idea, in a very un-family-friendly manner, and there they are, Iwaizumi on top of Oikawa, kissing the absolute living shit out of him.  
Oikawa let out a breathy moan as Iwaizumi moved his lips down to suck on his neck. ‘Hajime…’  
Iwaizumi hummed against his skin, sucking his mark on Oikawa with a certain carefulness, letting the world know Oikawa was his and his only.  
Kisses and gasps were exchanged as Iwaizumi made his way down Oikawa’s body, worshipping him in his own harsh way.  
Then Oikawa was spread open for him and there was a sharp gasp from Oikawa as Iwaizumi sheathed himself inside his soulmate. They merged into one, two parts of one star clicking together.  
Everything faded into nothingness as they made slow love to each other, until there was no more love to give, and they returned to the world in blissful silence, never for one second ever doubting each other’s love again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first IwaOi fic, so no hate please >.<  
> I might come back and rewrite this if I have time. The writing is trash but I hope you like the plot and the FLUFF.  
> Comments and kudos are welcome and highly appreciated!!


End file.
